Drunk in Love
by animelover5641
Summary: A certain blue hedgehog gets a bit drunk and really horny. Then sets his eyes on a red echidna...What happens next? SonicxKnuckles yaoi. Rated M for later chapters (SMUT) Please review for more ;) Currently looking for co-writer, look inside for more info.


**Hey everyone! This was going to be originally a one-shot but I decided to make it into three parts. So this basically starts out with Sonic and Knuckles then ends with Sonic, Knuckles, AND Tails. Yup hot threesome people! xD Anyway, all of them will be a bit out of character, sorry! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In a nearby bar, it was practically empty, very few people were there. That included a blue hedgehog, who sat on a stool. In front of him were small empty glasses, laying on top of a counter. It was very late, Sonic drank a bit <em>too<em> much. "Heeey guuy, give meee soome mo' shotz..." He asked the person in front of him.

"Listen, you just had a lot to drink. You should go home. I'll call you a cab." The male bartender reached for the phone. But Sonic interrupted him before he could even dial a number.

"Noo...I can walk hoome." The blue blur reached into his pocket and pulled out money. He placed them on the counter, stood up and walked towards the exit.

Once outside, he noticed how dark the sky was.

_Damn...How long was I out?... ...God, I'm horny! I need to fuck someone noooow!_

The poor horny hedgehog walked around, thinking about who he could call to fuck.

_Hmmm, how about Rouge? Nah, she's probably out looking for more jewels like he hoarder she is, plus she's a slutty whore. She could be giving a B.J to some random stranger for all I know...Maybe Amy...Pfft! Yeah right, I'm not that desperate! _

Before he could think any further, he had bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you- Sonic?" The blue hedgehog looked up to see a red echidna. He could see clearly his toned muscles and six pack. A smirk appeared on Sonic's face.

_Perfect._

"Hey, what are you doing out this late?"

Sonic stumbled a bit and placed his hand on Knuckles' shoulder for support. "Heh hehe...H-hey Kn-Knux!"

The guardian raised an eyebrow. "Uh are you drunk cause you're-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sonic had placed a hand over the other's mouth, muffling his words. But then removed it. "Hey what's the big idea!?"

"Shhhhhhh shh! Don't be soo loud. You'll bring attention to ourselves..." Sonic roamed his hands over the echidna's chest, making his face turn a deep shade of red.

"Okay, now I know you're _really _drunk! You-" Knuckles then closed his eyes and fell to the ground. The sneaky hedgehog had placed a cloth on his mouth, making him sleep.

* * *

><p>"Whaa...?" Knuckles opened his eyes slowly. His surroundings soon wasn't blurry and was clear. He was in a room with blue and white walls, sitting on top of a bed. All was unfamiliar, he had no clue where he was.<p>

"Hey!" He noticed how his voice was muffled. A gag was in his mouth. Moving his arms and legs, he struggled, his wrists and ankles handcuffed to the bed posts.

A chuckle was heard, then a figure appeared. Sonic stood there with a grin. "Well well, you finally woke up."

Knuckles' voice was muffled, what he said was unclear but understandable. What he said was, "You asshole! Let me go!".

"Look, if you don't shut up, I'll leave you here and tell Rouge she can have your precious Master Emerald." Instantly, the guardian was silenced. "That's better." Sonic walked over to him and climbed onto the bed. He hovered over him and gave him a seductive look. "Just relax and this will go better for both of us." Sonic pulled out the gag, a trail of saliva from Knuckles' mouth to it. He then roughly placed his lips on top of his, before the other could protest. Knuckles froze, paralyzed with shock.

He didn't push him off, he couldn't. The echidna remembered he was handcuffed.

A minute passed of lip-lock, Sonic removed his lips and placed them on the guardian's neck. He placed kisses, nibbling on the skin. The victim tried to keep his moans in, not letting a noise out. Only until Sonic found the spot that made him scream. He moaned out loud, only making the hedgehog smirk.

"You're mine now."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this is short, I'm so sorry! Dx The next two chapters will be longer. I don't know when they will be posted, I had them ready in my tablet but I'm posting them on my laptop bc for some reason I can't post anything on my tablet. I just want to see if this would interest anyone, if you do like this then review please!**

**BTW, I'm looking for a co-writer for this story. If you can write about yaoi/smut or a good writer, then PM me if you will. And send me a document of how you would continue this chap.**

**Also if there's something you don't understand in this story, feel free to ask me. Or if you think this kind of sucks, please tell me how to improve this. I really want to try to write better smut-fics. Thanks a lot!**


End file.
